<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grapevine Valentine/7 by aceDTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941298">Grapevine Valentine/7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceDTX/pseuds/aceDTX'>aceDTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tincan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceDTX/pseuds/aceDTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>R18</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TinCan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grapevine Valentine/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>R18</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.<br/>公寓里的灯全都暗着，没有太多家具和摆设的客厅空旷而沉寂，门被撞开的一瞬间楼道里感应灯的白光争先恐后地涌进来，照亮了纠缠着的一对人影。</p>
<p>Tin一甩手把身后敞开的门掷上，就在一片黑暗之中再次狠狠地咬住了Can的唇瓣。Can的后背抵在门板上，仰着头发出呜呜的呻吟声。刚刚在楼道里的时候Tin就已经抵着他用力地亲了半晌，如今到了完全私人的空间里更加肆无忌惮。Can唇上一点面积不大的皮肉被他反复吮咬得发麻胀痛，只能紧闭着双眼小声地呜咽着。</p>
<p>“Can……”Tin挨着他汗湿的鼻尖不停地喘息着，这小孩儿已经被他吻的腿软，靠着死死环扣住他肩胛的双臂才能勉强站立。Tin索性使力把他整个人一把抱了起来，突然的失重感让Can的小腿战栗着环绕住了Tin的腰身，全身的重量都被牵引着坠落在Tin托抱住他大腿的手臂上。</p>
<p>Tin抱着他转了个方向，借着月色看清了Can雾蒙蒙泛着情潮的眼睛，朦胧、迷乱，亦使人心颤。他仰起头继续含住那两片肖想已久的柔软，温柔地辗转、舔舐、吮弄着，两人紧紧相贴的身体让他们更加清晰地感知到了彼此身体的炽热，一直到Tin一脚踹开卧室的大门，压着他陷进那张倚着墙面的宽大双人床，Can都不能遏制地轻颤着。</p>
<p>Tin咬着他领口下的纽扣用力一扯，那层薄地近乎透明的白料子立马就豁开了一个大口子，Can没有见过Tin这副粗暴的样子，他手肘撑着床面想要起身，却被Tin含住自己一边乳首舔弄的动作激得软了半边身子。</p>
<p>Can哪里受过这样的刺激？他重新倒在床上，嘴唇都打着颤。Tin还嫌不够似的用牙齿重重地碾磨着那粒小小的红果，舌尖一遍遍地勾勒出它挺立起的形状。Can浑身过了电似的酥麻，他几乎一瞬间就硬了，浅色的牛仔裤裆部迅速的晕开了一小抹暧昧的水痕。</p>
<p>Tin感觉到他的变化，他慷慨似的托起Can的腰部就拽着他的裤子一把拉了下去，那个头不大的小小Can颤巍巍地暴露在了空气中，被Tin粗粝的手掌一把握住，Can弓着腰，唇角溢出一丝甜腻的哼吟。</p>
<p>Tin俯下身去，一面在Can暴露在外的大片肌肤上辗转着吮吻，一面握住Can挺立的欲望帮他上下撸动着。Can从来没有被别人伺候过那里，一时间爽的脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，他一向是个遵从身体本能的人，索性抬起脚在Tin的腿上蹭了蹭，软着嗓子催促道：“快点……再快点……”</p>
<p>Tin自己也忍得很辛苦，根本受不了小家伙这么撩拨。他干脆反手一巴掌甩在Can光溜溜的屁股上，逼得这小孩儿哼哼唧唧地闭了嘴。又直接粗暴地卡进他双腿之间，狠狠摁着他的膝盖向两侧推开。</p>
<p>“用这里帮你弄出来好不好……”Tin的嗓音里透着喑哑的危险，他抓起Can的手指按在自己胯骨间的一团，慢慢地引着他把自己的紧绷着的裤链向下拉到了底，勃发而炙烫的性器几乎要把Can的指尖灼红。</p>
<p>Can吓坏了，他瞠目结舌地看着Tin放出了身下那团勃发的巨物，又转头拉着床头柜的抽屉摸出来一管崭新的润滑剂。</p>
<p>“Tin……”Can一瞬间身体紧绷，“你什么时候买的？”</p>
<p>“你搬进来的时候。”Tin用牙齿挑开那个包装，清凉的液体冒出来，顺着指缝滴答在Can赤裸的双腿上。</p>
<p>Can简直要疯了，Tin早就想到有这一天，他领着自己一步一步走进这个爱和欲的沼泽，泥足深陷，无路可退。</p>
<p>Can今年已经十七岁了，身量却还完全是没长开的模样，纤细，羸弱，破开他就像是用齿尖扎进一颗凝着露珠的青涩梅果。</p>
<p>Tin倾覆上来，按着他的大腿弯折到一个前所未有的角度。小孩儿的身体柔韧，皮肤又光洁得像是落了初雪的平原，从未有人涉足过他的安宁与纯白。Tin几乎是碾着自己心中负罪感的底线去侵犯他的，这个还有几个月才成年，却愿意捧着自己一颗稚拙的真心，义无反顾地向他打开自己身体的小孩儿。</p>
<p>Tin小心翼翼地将自己裹满了润滑液的手指探进那两个饱满臀瓣间幽闭的深穴里，清凉的液体和着Can的股缝间淌下的粘腻汁液在皱巴巴的床单上混浊成一片。</p>
<p>Can觉得难受极了，他渗着水的前端得不到抚慰，后穴又被Tin不断深入的手指不住的搅弄，本能的排斥感让他体内那根手指艰涩难行，肠壁的收缩又把它绞的更深，Tin的指甲就这样在他柔嫩的内壁里剐蹭着，带来难以言喻的异质感。</p>
<p>Can无法抑制地发出缠腻而诱人的低喘，在Tin又伸进一根手指进来的一霎变调成了高昂的吟叫。</p>
<p>Tin再也忍不了下身这种极致胀痛的折磨了，他抽出自己的手指，小孩儿还没来得及闭合的穴口立马漏出了一连串滑腻的粘液，下一秒又被Tin抵上来的性器堵回了里头。</p>
<p>Tin进入他身体里的过程缓慢又艰难，尽管已经经过了相当的润滑和抚慰，Can还是被那从尾骨一直窜上脊柱的疼痛逼得哭叫了出声。他仰躺在床面上，细长的双腿摇摇晃晃地挂在Tin的臂弯，身下紧窒而泥泞的小口一张一合地绞缠着那把巨大又滚烫的凶器。</p>
<p>“Tin，Tin，我受不了……”</p>
<p>Tin低下头和他接吻，把那些隐忍与难耐的呜咽尽数吞入喉中，宽大的手掌从腰至臀的抚摸着他，轻柔的揉捏一寸一寸疏解着皮肤的紧绷。</p>
<p>“宝贝，别怕。”Tin用自己的舌尖舔掉他唇角边的涎水，又向上去品尝眼睑下泪痕的咸湿，姿态轻柔得近乎讨好。“你放松一点，就能舒服了。”</p>
<p>Can的身体在Tin不住的揉捏与啄吻下渐渐软化，当Tin浅浅抽动着向前的欲望摩擦过Can内壁的一块软肉时，Can觉得自己的全身都僵硬了，下一秒接踵而至的就是灭顶的快感。</p>
<p>Tin的五指深深陷进他饱满弹滑的臀肉里，微微使力向两侧掰开，以便他的身体能更深地吞吐自己炽热的欲望。汗水从他的额顶滑落，他使了力的把自己的性器抽出，又狠狠地撞进去，撞到那块敏感的软肉深深凹陷，感受Can紧窒过人的身体给自己带来头皮发麻的快感。</p>
<p>Can双目失神地尖声喊叫着，Tin以一种近乎粗暴的频率和力气冲撞着他的身体，每一下都给他带来极致的快乐，交杂着疼痛炸裂在他身体的最深处。Can的双腿耷拉在Tin的腰背上摇摇欲坠，Tin就直起身把他托抱起来，让他的双脚踩在床单上，从下至上地顶弄着。</p>
<p>此时的Can就像海面上的浮木随着Tin的动作起起伏伏，Tin的每一次撞击和抽动都能逼出他或低哑或高亢的呻吟。他时而喊着“快点、快点”，又时而抽噎得甩着头哭喊出“我不要了”，迷乱又疯狂。</p>
<p>Tin爱极了这样深陷情欲又敏感生涩的小孩儿，他双手掐住Can的臀部高高向上抬起，又突然放了手让他直直地坠落在他滚烫的巨物上。Can几乎被这股贯穿自己的蛮力逼得失了声，胯间直直地戳在Tin小腹部的小玩意瞬间激射出一股粘腻的白浊，一路顺着Tin腹肌间的沟壑蜿蜒下落。Tin也在这一阵灭顶的震荡中粗喘一声，尽数泄入了Can的身体里面。</p>
<p>Can的大脑顷刻间一片空白。他居然真的被Tin，光凭后穴的抽插就刺激到射出来了，如此难堪的事实在眼前这个淫靡无比的画面里给予了他放大过百倍的羞耻。他终于彻彻底底地把自己交给了Tin。</p>
<p>在这样一个短短的夜晚，他和自己的恋人经历了灵和肉双重的极致交融。Can埋在Tin的颈边无声地哽咽着，Tin拥抱着他赤裸的身体，似乎至此他们就将永不分离。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>